


Healthy Distractions - One Year Later

by gottawriteanegoortwo



Series: Sanders Sides (No Ships) [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Gen, Insecurity, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, all sides are nice. They're trying to get along, when you try to have a pity party and everyone crashes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottawriteanegoortwo/pseuds/gottawriteanegoortwo
Summary: One year to the day since Thomas watched 'Frozen' with the Sides to distract himself from skipping a party, Roman decided to host a movie party with the Sides to watch both the original and the sequel. However, he changed his mind and cancelled without telling everyone. Why bother? A year has made it clear that he doesn't belong... Right?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Everyone
Series: Sanders Sides (No Ships) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870696
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Healthy Distractions - One Year Later

“A year since that movie night, huh…”

Some time ago, Roman had circled the date on his calendar in his favourite glittery red pen. The original plan had been declared in the kitchen a few weeks earlier, where Roman would host a mini movie marathon in the living room to watch both Frozen movies. But, well…

Recent times had made it rather clear in Roman’s mind that no one really cared for the prince, and would rather jump into a frozen fjord over spending time with him. Not that Roman could blame them. He was no better than a disaster magnet - if something could go wrong, it would. He acted in ways he regretted, he said things he never should have, he behaved in an appalling manner for one who was supposed to be a prince. Most could barely stomach a casual conversation with him. It was probably much more fun for them to find flaws in Roman’s work and point them out. He was surprised a catch-all dismissal wasn’t given to him by now, but the season of giving had yet to begin.

A year ago… The others liked him. Or at least, he thought they did. They rolled their eyes at whatever plan Roman had, but they always went along with it because he just wanted to help as much as they did. No one actively stopped him from making commentary. No one actively objected and demanded a new vote for the movie of choice. Maybe he should have gone with the fair vote system. At the very least, he knew such an event like that wouldn’t happen again. Not willingly. Who would want to watch something with that disappointment of a prince? He can’t do anything right. He can barely come up with an original idea. He’s so stupid, why rely on him for anything beyond the bare minimum? Get the hook! The prince’s act has long turned stale!

The good thing despite all of that was that Thomas was inspired and enthused by recent projects going according to plan. Roman could make like Elsa and lie low in his kingdom of isolation (that happened to be his bedroom), hidden in a fluffed-up Beast onesie and mostly hidden under the collection of pillows he had gained over the years. No one would miss him anyway. They probably would be delighted to not have to deal with the royal nuisance.

He clicked ‘play’. What was this called again, a “healthy distraction”? It was better than considering what might happen if he tried talking to the others today.

* * *

The movie had barely sputtered to life after buffering when there was a knock on the door. Roman sighed, pausing the film and climbing out of the pillow mountain to get onto his feet.

"Heya Roman!" Patton chirped once the door was opened. He had a large cat plush in his arms to match his familiar cat onesie. "I thought you said we were all gonna watch Frozen together. Did ya forget?"

"Oh, uh… no. I didn't forget. I thought that - well, after recent things no one would want to watch it…" Roman trailed off, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. It was a far cry from the energetic prince who had decided this was going to be an idea the group would do together.

"But you were so excited for it! I wasn't gonna miss it for the world!" To Roman's surprise, Patton sounded genuinely disappointed the movie night wasn't happening. Roman glanced over his shoulder to consider his options. He could give some half-hearted dismissal, close the door, and go back to watching the movie alone. Or...

“I -" Roman took a step to the side as he opened his door wider to reveal the paused movie on the screen. "- I was still going to watch it anyway. Do… do you wanna watch it with me?" 

"Can I??"

* * *

A few minutes had passed. Patton and Roman set to work rearranging the pillow pile on Roman's large couch to make it better to lounge on. The Moral side had spotted the throw on the couch that had been knocked aside and claimed it as a blanket to cocoon himself in (“You always have the fluffiest things, Roman!”). The prince had conjured some snacks and drinks to set on a tray in between them. The ice cutters could finally resume their well-known 'bop'.

At least, until a loud, frantic knock on the door interrupted them.

"Roman? Are you there?" It was Virgil, and he didn't sound okay. Roman hurried to the door to open it. Virgil, dressed in his skeleton onesie, kept his eyes on the floor as he chewed his thumb.

"Something wrong, Virge?"

"Of course something's wrong! You're supposed to be hosting that - you know - that movie night, but you're in here and I've been trying to figure out what I said to make you think you shouldn't do it. It wasn't like I wasn't interested in the idea even though I probably didn’t sound too excited about -"

"Oh, hi Virgil!" Patton peered around Roman's shoulder, waving with a bright smile. Roman could see the cogs turning in Virgil's mind, and shook his head.

"I decided to watch it by myself, but Patton came by just a few minutes ago. Do you want to join us? We've barely started."

"And there's plenty of room on the couch!" Patton helpfully added. "Ooh! And I even found this nifty Jack Skellington head pillow hidden amongst Roman's dragon hoard!"

"C'mon, Phantom of the Overthinking Opera. You made it this far. You don't have to stay for the whole marathon if you don't want to. But get in here and watch some of it at least. Everything’s okay, you’ll see." Roman and Patton stepped back, the former grandly gesturing into his room with one hand.

"... I suppose I didn't get a proper chance to watch it last time…"

* * *

As Patton expected, Virgil had taken the pillow shaped like Jack Skellington's skull to hold onto as a grounding tool as he allowed himself to recognise that everything was indeed okay and nothing had gone horribly wrong because of him. Unfortunately, a rather stern knock made him jump in fright and fearfully stare at the door. Roman’s eyes widened in realisation. He cursed under his breath and scrambled to the door once the movie was paused again.

"Logan, I am so sorry. I had the volume turned up. I didn't even consider you'd be studying in your room." The door was swung open as Roman rambled through the excuse. The last thing he wanted was to get in more trouble from the logical side. Instead, Roman was surprised to see a trace of amusement pulling on Logan's lips. Was that actually a smile despite the normal, professional attire? 

"I thought you said the movie watching would be in the living room, due to start half an hour ago."

"Ah. Yes. Well… I changed my mind. I was going to watch them here on my own but… apparently others had plans." Roman stepped back to let Logan look in and see the other two Sides wave at him. Logan returned the gesture by tilting his coffee flask in greeting. "I am sorry we interrupted your plans. I can turn down the volume… unless you'd like to stay?"

"A second analysis of this movie is needed. With the hindsight knowledge of the sequel I am curious to see if there are any inconsistencies and new plot holes that arise because of this." Roman took that as a 'yes' as Logan entered the room and sat beside Virgil. 

* * *

"HEY! Roman! Stop being an asshole who excludes his favourite brother!"

The ever-subtle Remus accompanied his shout with his fists pounding the door with such intensity that it rattled. Roman quickly checked how the others were. Thankfully, none seemed particularly opposed to Roman opening the door, so Roman did so.

"I thought you were going to ignore me out here," Remus huffed. He was wrapped in a black blanket, but Roman could tell that was all Remus had on. "Am I not allowed to join the movie night?"

"I.. had decided not to host it but… I guess I was wrong in thinking no one wanted to watch it. You aren't going to leave slime everywhere you go, are you?" Roman squinted as Remus shook his head.

"Nah. I have shampoo to drink tonight. Can I dib the bed?" The Duke stepped around Roman and made a beeline for his chosen spot. To their credit, Patton and Virgil did greet Remus as he hopped into the bed behind them.

* * *

To Remus' glee, he hadn't missed the scene where the King and Queen die at sea. But as Anna knocked the door unusually loudly after the funeral, Patton reached for the remote and paused it. Before Roman could ask, Patton shook his head and pointed at the bedroom door. Roman's eyes darted around the group in confusion. Everyone who had expressed interest originally was here, right? When Patton gestured for him to answer the door, Roman reluctantly did so. There, dressed in lounge gear and a cloak made from hoodie material, was Janus.

"I am sure you don't want to see me here. Your night is likely perfect with everyone else there, but…" Janus' eyes, which had previously focused on something to the right, brought their attention to Roman. "I was wondering if… I may join you all this evening? I do regret missing the Frozen movie night last time." Unlike all the previous arrivals, there was tension in the air. Roman was at odds on what to do. This was the Side that was a large factor in why the Prince's confidence was at its lowest as of late. Yet here he was, asking to join the mini movie marathon with his metaphorical snake tail between his legs? "I acknowledge that perhaps I am not someone you are fond of, but I would like to try and work on earning your trust in time. I know it won't be immediate but I am willing to talk to you properly about recent events during the week, if you wish."

Roman turned to read the room. He didn't want to make the wrong choice. Virgil looked how Roman felt - a little uptight. But beyond that, the reactions were neutral, but somewhat positive. He faced Janus again and nodded his head.

"Alright, you can join us. But next time, you need a onesie." Roman thought this was a reasonable compromise, but Janus didn't think so.

"Ah, so Logan and Remus are fine, but I can't?"

"My birthday suit is my onesie! But Robro said I need a second layer for nights like this," Remus countered.

"I have worn a onesie before, but I do not favour them now. I met the criteria required for such events in previous settings." Logan smugly raised an eyebrow, and Janus realised his excuses have quickly vanished.

"... Alright. Fine. Now, how much have I missed in the movie?"

Janus settled into the final free spot as Patton tried his best to summarise to the point they were on. Roman flicked his wrist and conjured a bowl of snacks for everyone to enjoy that would save them reaching too far. 

Tension melted away as the movie finally played without interruption. For the first time in recent memory, everyone felt at ease without worry of an argument or problems arising. Comments were made to point out various interesting tidbits - who knew Janus had such an eye for symbolism? - but it was only when Roman finally poked fun at the movie when Marshmallow began to chase Anna and Kristoff did Patton and Virgil swap a look of relief. Maybe now things might be a little better among the famILY.

**Author's Note:**

> It was originally simply angst when I wrote it last night. But then I realised I've written a LOT of angst with Roman lately (and that's weird. I'm a fluffy writer by instinct), and I fixed it while in work!
> 
> (also, I was too lazy to tag every single relationship. How do you people do that all the time??)


End file.
